Only Fools Are Know-It-Alls
by Song Prompts
Summary: Edward finds himself in a seemingly hopeless situation, when a letter from Bella reaches him unexpectedly.


**Title:** Only Fools Are Know-It-Alls

 **Summary:** Edward finds himself in a seemingly hopeless situation, when a letter from Bella reaches him unexpectedly.

 **Pairing:** Bella/Edward

 **Rating:** M

 **Word Count:** 4311

 **Song Inspiration:** Bon Jovi – This Ain't A Love Song / Never Say Goodbye

 **Disclaimer:** Twilight and its inclusive material are copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **~o.O.o~**

Sometimes when I wake up, my mind tricks me into thinking all of this is nothing but a bad dream, and that I'll open my eyes and find Bella sleeping peacefully next to me.

But then I actually do open my eyes and see the gaudy décor of the room designated as mine, and it's like being doused in ice water. It's not a dream. I willingly and knowingly entered into this nightmare of a life. Although, the 'willingly' part is highly debatable.

I don't even have the respite of taking refuge at work. Along with my move into this gaudy room in the condo Aro provided, I've also been transferred to the family firm, under everyone's watchful eye. The only time I'm not watched like a hawk is when I'm allowed to visit my family, although there's probably someone trailing me on those occasions, too. I highly suspect their phones as well as mine have been bugged. There's no escape from this gilded cage.

When I can no longer justify staying in bed, I drag myself into my bathroom to take a shower. An icy cold one. I often wake up with morning wood, but try to make it go down without rubbing one out. The only images I can get off to involve Bella, and it feels wrong to objectify her like that after the way I betrayed her. Also, one of the few times I did give into temptation, Renata walked in on me. I shudder, throwing up in my mouth a little, remembering the time she attempted to join me in the shower to 'help me out'.

Renata. My fiancée. I'd laugh at the idea if it weren't so terribly true. It's not that she's a horrible person, per se. I'm sure that underneath the veneer of makeup, designer clothes, and expensive jewelry, she's a lovely person.

Oh, who am I kidding? She's a spoiled brat. She's unaccustomed to being told 'no' and her beauty is superficial at best.

The thought of her is just what I need to eliminate the situation in my groin, and I quickly finish my shower. After quickly toweling off, I throw on a pair of well-worn jeans, a simple grey t-shirt, and one of my plaid shirts. Renata hates when I dress this way, so I make it a point to do so whenever I'm not required to wear a suit. The deal is that our engagement has to look convincing to the outside world. No one said I have to keep up appearances behind closed doors. Annoying Renata is the least I can do given the position she and her uncle have forced me in.

Just as I'm about to exit my room, there's a brief knock on the door before an envelope is slid underneath. Curious, I pick it up and see a note stuck to it.

 _I managed to intercept this for you before anyone else saw it. Please burn it as soon as you've read it. I'm risking both our lives in getting this to you._

There is no name signed to the note, but a quick glance down the hallway reveals the maid, Bree, shooting me an encouraging smile. I nod, showing my appreciation and understanding, and quietly close and lock my door again.

Removing the note from the envelope reveals handwriting I'd recognize anywhere. _Bella_. My heart lurches painfully in my chest and starts pounding a mile a minute. How many times has she tried to contact me? How much does she know, or suspect? I can only hope that somehow she knows I didn't mean a thing I said to her the last time I saw her.

The words she wrote further break my heart. She thinks I simply turned my back on her and on our relationship. What she doesn't know is that it physically hurt to look back as I forced myself to walk away from her. One more look at her tear-stained face and I would have rushed back to her, fallen on my knees, and confessed everything. I made my feet take step after painful step away from her. Away from my life, my future, my everything. The only thing grounding me at that moment, and every moment since then, was the ring in my pocket. The ring that should be firmly on her finger by now. Instead, it's carefully tucked away in my wallet, hoping I'll one day have the chance to give it to her.

She also thinks I left her because she's not good enough for me. She couldn't be more wrong. It's me who isn't good enough for her. The fact that she so easily believed my forced lies is a testament to that. I wish I could tell her one more time how much she means to me. How her smile can light up even the darkest of my days. How her thoughtful notes in my pocket are better than the most lavish gifts.

I hate how I broke her heart. I can only hope I will someday have the chance to make things right. With the way things are going, I know that opportunity will not be handed to me; I'll have to make it happen myself.

After carefully folding Bella's letter and securing it in my wallet, I make my way to the kitchen for a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee. In the meantime, I set the radio to a classic rock station. Coincidentally, Bon Jovi is playing. _Never Say Goodbye_. They're my favorite band, from the ballads to the wild hair. Bella loves them, too. Or loved. I'm not sure if she can still listen to them now. The first time I told her I loved her was at one of their concerts during Richie Sambora's guitar solo in _Always_. Her answering smile was radiant, her eyes bright with excitement and love. I remember how she clung to me as we kissed passionately for the remainder of the song. And then on the way back home, she'd asked me to turn into a side road. We made love in the backseat of my old Volvo, with only the moon and the stars to illuminate the night.

We lost ourselves in their music. The lyrics about heartbreak struck a chord with their words of true love. We'd sometimes spend the day in bed, making love while Bon Jovi played in the background.

These days I often listen to their music to punish myself for breaking Bella's heart. Other days, it helps me cope by remembering the love we shared. Today, it steals my resolve.

I'm pulled from my musings by the sound of the front door slamming closed and high heels clicking their way down the hallway.

"Ugh, Edward," Renata whines. "Must you listen to that horrible music? You know how much I hate it."

Exactly the point. Annoying Renata is pretty much the only satisfaction I'm getting these days, so I'll take it whenever I can get it. Unfortunately, this time she finds the remote before I can come up with a witty remark, and turns off the radio.

"You missed church again," she sneers, slapping my arm with her purse. "You know how important this is to Uncle Aro, especially this close to our wedding."

I sigh and barely contain an eye roll.

"You know I'm not religious," I remind her, noticing her frown at my attire. "Aro has never said anything about it, anyway, and quite frankly, I like the peace and quiet I get when you're keeping up appearances in public."

"But we need to finalize some important wedding details."

"I couldn't care less about the wedding," I bite out. "My only requirement is to show up. You can make it a circus, for all I care."

"But—"

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to visit my parents. Alone."

 **~o.O.o~**

I'm accompanied by another Bon Jovi song on the way to my parent's home. This time it's a newer song, _Have A Nice Day_. I let the 'fuck you' attitude from the song further energize me. A black sedan is visible in my rearview mirror, as it always is whenever I venture out of the building, but I do my best to ignore it. I know it'll be parked across the street from my parents' house, then follow me back to the condo or wherever else I'll drive. At least they don't follow me into the house.

My mom must have been on the lookout, because she opens the door before I'm out of my car. She's quick to envelop me in a hug, and it's the first time I can actually let my guard down since I woke up this morning.

"How are you, honey?" she asks while we walk inside.

"Eh," I reply. "Managed to annoy Renata twice in the minute I had to spend in her presence this morning."

She's not entirely successful at hiding her snicker at that. My parents can't stand her, either, and make no secret of it. Since Renata thrives on admiration, she's happy to be elsewhere when I visit them, which is one of the reasons I try to visit every week.

"Your father and sister are in the living room," she points out. "Go on in while I fix us all some coffee."

My parents have visibly aged from the stress of the last few months. Whereas they would often be mistaken for late forties before, they now look quite a bit older than their mid-fifties. My father's hair is now more grey than blonde, and has thinned somewhat. My mother's previously smooth skin is now marred by worry lines. It's even affected my carefree sister, Alice. She's grown unnaturally quiet and jittery. Having your family threatened and followed, and your house most likely bugged will do that to a person. It was one of the reasons why I had to agree to Aro's deal.

We make some small talk while enjoying coffee and my mother's homemade blueberry pie. When my mother and Alice clear our cups and dishes, my father makes another attempt at apologizing for the situation I'm in.

"Dad, you know this wasn't your fault. That scumbag Jenks took advantage of your trust and squandered away your money on dodgy mob investments."

Jenks is nowhere to be found, of course. Hasn't been since things started to fall apart. I don't know if he's gone into hiding or if Aro had him killed. If he's not dead yet, I'd be happy to rectify that situation.

"I know that, son, but I hate that my troubles got you into this situation with Aro and Renata."

"Dad, can we just drop the subject? It's upsetting mom and there's nothing we can do about it." I say that last part mostly for the benefit of any eavesdroppers. We highly suspect that the house and our phones have been bugged, and the car outside is probably also listening in on us.

"Let's just watch a movie, like old times."

Alice's face lights up at the suggestion. She skips off in search of popcorn while my mother closes the curtains. Scrolling through Netflix, I select a movie with a lot of action and explosions.

"Edward, really," my mother comments. "Can't we watch something a bit less violent and depressing?"

"I'm not here to watch a movie," I explain in a low voice, turning up the volume. "There's something I want to discuss with you all, but it has to remain a secret. We can't have anyone overhearing."

Just to be safe, I take out a notepad and motion for my family to gather around the table as I write.

 _We need to burn all of these notes after this_. I pause, looking at each of them intently. They all nod and I continue.

 _This morning a letter from Bella was smuggled to me._

I'm met with wide eyes at that statement. My father motions for the notepad, so I slide it over to him.

 _Can we see?_

I shake my head and slide the notepad back to me.

 _I'd rather keep it private. I don't want to put anyone else in danger by knowing about it._

My father looks at me with understanding. My mother's eyes have taken on a glassy quality, like she's fighting back tears. Alice is practically bouncing in her seat with excitement.

 _The reason I'm telling you is because it helped me make up my mind. I'm looking for a way out. This letter makes me want to follow through on it. Would you be okay with that?_

Holding my breath, I slowly slide the note for the others to see. I have no idea how they'll respond. I'm so tired of living this way. It's risky, but I'm desperate for a way out. But I'll only do it if they agree.

I didn't have to worry. In less than a second, Alice jumps up and run runs to my side, her chair clattering to the floor.

"You deserve to be with Bella, and I want my sister back. Go get her," she whispers in my ear as she holds me tightly against her tiny frame.

My parents exchange a few looks, communicating in a way only they can understand, before my father starts to write. Meanwhile on TV, the first person is gruesomely cut to pieces. He tells me to go for it; that they have covertly been working towards another solution as well. They have been selling off various valuables and are putting the house up for sale.

 _We should be able to come up with at least half the amount owed this way,_ says the last line.

Alice leans over my shoulder, scribbling a line, then shows the paper to our parents.

 _Why don't we access our trust funds?_

Both my parents immediately and vigorously shake their heads at reading her words. She bites the tip of the pen then scribbles again.

 _I don't mind_. _I don't have the opportunity to enjoy it now anyway. I'd rather use it to help us all out._

I grab the pen from her slender fingers and add to her note.

 _I agree, but we might not have to resort to that. A friend of mine has been looking into Jenks and his whereabouts, so hopefully we'll be able to track him down and hold him accountable. However, I do think it'd be wise to try and come up with the full amount, otherwise Aro might make things even more difficult._

They all nod their heads in agreement while on TV a group of teenagers is violently butchered. For the first time, my mother takes the notepad and starts writing.

 _What is your plan to get away from Renata?_

"This might take a while to write," I say whisper, then raising my voice I say cheerfully, "This movie is awesome! Hey Mom, do you still have some of that wine you brought back from your wine tour?"

I spend the next hour writing out my plan without giving them details that might put them in danger.

 **~o.O.o~**

A couple of days later, I'm ready to put things into motion. My buddy Emmett has confirmed that our plan should work. As a bonus, my other friend Jasper has come through with a solid lead on Jenks' location, which means my parents might not have to lose their home.

I decide to seek out Aro at his family estate, which pleases Renata greatly.

"Edward, dear boy, come on in," Aro greets me, the insincerity all but obvious. "Would you like a drink?" he offers

"Thank you." I'd rather not drink anything he offers, but I know better than to decline.

"How is my lovely niece?" he asks as he pours me two fingers of single malt Scotch.

"Oh, she's great," I reply, working at maintaining a straight face. "We're still getting to know each other."

"I hear you've been giving her a hard time." His eyes narrow as he hands me my glass.

His stare would make a lesser man squirm in his seat. There's too much at stake for me. I'm determined to see this through, so I meet his gaze head on.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"I've been told you've been tormenting her by playing some kind of dreadful music, and making snide comments."

I force an indulgent chuckle.

"It's just some innocent teasing. I'm sure you've done something similar with your wife at some point in time. Surely, what harm can a little Bon Jovi do?"

He laughs a full-on belly laugh, complete with slapping his thigh.

"Oh, Edward, you're hilarious! Yes, that does sound like some harmless teasing. I'm afraid I have indulged my niece a bit too much, and she's now used to getting her way."

"I'll talk to her to let her know I don't mean any harm."

And I'll be lying through my teeth during that talk.

"Like I said, we're still getting to know each other, and it's been quite an adjustment for me. I'm sure that, by the time of the wedding, I'll be able to be the husband she needs me to be."

I mentally throw up a little at the thought of having to go through with this wedding. Aro, meanwhile, claps his hands together in glee.

"Wonderful. I know Renata has been in love with you for years. I am so happy you have found each other," he gushes, while it takes me a herculean effort to contain my grimace. "Now, what brings you here today?"

This is it. The execution of my plan hinges firstly on my ability to convince Aro. Here goes nothing.

"Well, I've been thinking," I start. "Since I've started working for the family business, and will be family soon, I'd like to get to know my new family and colleagues a little better."

Aro looks pleased at this, so I continue.

"What it comes down to, is that I was hoping I could have a bachelor's night before the wedding, just myself and some of the boys, at your suggestion, of course."

"I think that's a great idea, Edward," he replies. "Thank you for making an effort to connect with the family. Do you have a particular venue or activity in mind?"

"Well, I've overheard some of the guys talking about a club called _Eclipse_."

"I've heard of it. It's supposed to be very classy. That sounds like a good place for such an occasion. I'll have Demetri make all the arrangements."

We smile and shake hands, before I take my leave.

Back at the condo, I retrieve the untraceable burner phone Jasper arranged, and send out a message to Emmett.

 _It's on._

 **~o.O.o~**

Renata is happy to hear of my efforts to reach out and connect with her family, but she isn't too happy about it all taking place at a strip club.

"You haven't even touched or kissed me once all this time, Eddie," she pouts. "But now you'll have skanks all over you all night."

Trying to placate her, I assure her I won't do anything untoward with anyone at the club.

"The guys that are invited are used to going to these kinds of places. If I want to bond with them, I'll have to go somewhere they'll feel comfortable. And I just want to save our intimacy for our wedding, Renata. That way it'll be more special."

She seems appeased by that at least.

 **~o.O.o~**

A week before my supposed wedding, I am picked up in a stretch Hummer limousine by Renata's cousins Demetri and Felix, and about half a dozen of Aro's minions. They're a rowdy bunch and eager to get some strippers in their laps. The Hummer is equipped with a full bar, so everyone is already enjoying the expensive Scotch provided by Aro. I make sure it looks like I'm drinking as well, while taking care to remain sober. I'll need my wits about me.

We pull up right in front of the club, some of the guys already stumbling out of the vehicle. Emmett is manning the door, which is one of the reasons I suggested this club. He winks at me as I walk past him.

The club is decorated quite tastefully, as far as strip clubs go, in reds and blacks and muted lights. I know from Emmett that the girls working as dancers and waitresses are protected by 'no touching' rules and hold control over how far a patron can go. Otherwise, he and Rosalie wouldn't be working here. We are seated at a prominent table in front of the main stage with a bottle of expensive liquor already set out. I decide to partake in the first toast for appearance's sake.

We watch a few performances, throwing money onto the stage, and before long a few of the guys have a girl, eager to make some extra money, on their laps. One of the dancers, a voluptuous strawberry blonde who earlier put on a riveting performance to Bon Jovi's _This Ain't A Love Song_ , approaches the table. She's wearing a see-through robe over lingerie, providing some semblance of modesty, while she strikes a seductive pose.

"A little birdie told me there's a groom among you," she purrs, clueing me in that she's in on our scheme, thanks to Rosalie. "Who's the lucky fellow?"

The guys hoot and holler and slap my shoulders.

"Our boy Eddie right here!" one of them, I think his name is Diego, calls out excitedly.

The dancer sidles up to me and trails her sparkly manicured fingers up my arm, putting on a show.

"Hi handsome, I'm Tanya," she introduces herself. "Why don't you let your friends buy you a private dance?" She smiles at me then looks around the group expectantly.

It would look really suspicious to pay for it myself, so I'm really hoping someone takes the bait.

"How about it, Eddie?" Felix taunts, pulling out Aro's platinum card. "One last hoorah before getting tied down to my cousin?"

The other guys start an encouraging chant of "Eddie, Eddie, Eddie" while I pretend to ponder the offer. I allow a mischievous smirk to take over my face when I motion for him to make it happen. He hands her the credit card with a flourish.

"Put it on the card, sweetheart, as well as anything else for this table. And ask Blondie to bring us another round of shots while Eddie here gets his groove on!"

Tanya struts off toward the bar and exchanges a few words with Rosalie while she waits for the credit card to be processed. Meanwhile, another dancer takes the stage, effectively pulling the guys' attention to her and away from me. Towards the end of the performance, Tanya returns, this time with Rosalie, who places the requested shots and another bottle of Scotch on the table. Tanya makes a show of pulling me to my feet while the guys whistle and cheer. I do my best to give off a vibe of embarrassed excitement, as any decent groom would, and allow her to pull me toward the roped-off section of private rooms.

Tanya takes me to the room furthest down the hall, which happens to be closest to the emergency exit. Once the door closes I suddenly become nervous. Picking up on it, she guides me to plush couch and gently pushes me until I'm sitting down. She puts on some music and turns up the volume.

"Relax, Edward. Everything is going according to plan. Rosalie told me a little bit about why we're doing this, and I think it's very brave and romantic."

Her words manage to calm me down somewhat and I breathe a sigh of relief. She opens a door, revealing a small bathroom, and pulls out a duffle bag.

"There's a change of clothes in here and some other things you might need," she explains. "Emmett took the alarm off the emergency exit, so you should be in the clear."

"How much time to I have?"

"Rosalie spiked their drinks, and the other girls are making sure they're thoroughly distracted. It'll be about half an hour before the drug starts to wear off, although it might be longer due to the alcohol. But let's not risk it. Go and get changed," she says, pushing me into the bathroom.

Rummaging through the duffle, I quickly change into the jeans, t-shirt and hoodie. Putting on the well-worn Converse I find at the bottom of the bag feels like home. I place the suit and shoes I was wearing in the trash can, and run my hands through my hair nervously before exiting the bathroom.

Tanya smiles at me.

"Now you look like the guy Rose and Em told me about."

"Will you be alright?" I ask, suddenly worried about her safety, considering her role in this.

"Of course! Once you were thoroughly satisfied with my services, I left you alone for a few minutes so you could clean up, and when I got back you were gone. I have absolutely no idea where you went," she says, putting on the most innocent expression, considering her provocative attire. "Now go, get your girl back!"

I kiss her cheek and sling the duffle bag over my shoulder. Once I've made sure the coast is clear, I push the bar on the emergency door and quickly make my exit. There's a black '67 Chevy Impala idling just off to the side, its lights flashing once when I emerge from the door. Quickly sliding into the passenger side, I toss the duffle bag onto the backseat. Jasper reaches out his hand for a quick fist bump before he pulls out of the parking lot.

Rather appropriately, _Runaway_ is pouring out of the speakers.


End file.
